yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 17: Episode 20: A Snake in the Garden
'Summary' Being held back after science class for bad grades is one thing. But being pulled back and locked in by the crazy science teacher preaching chosen one theories is another. - Eden Creed { Uub } -Sybil Sinagra { Diversity } 'A Snake in the Garden' Diversity: Only a year ago now Dr. Sinagra had mysteriously appeared and joined the teaching force at KasaiHana High School. And of all the teachers she was perhaps the most stern and possibly the most intellectual of the lot. Even her students noticed she seemed very distant from her job, as if she only needed the money and could care less about the teenagers she was ‘babysitting’, as she’d put it sometimes. But those who passed her rigorous science class often sparkled academically- at least the first class passing through her room did. Now it was her second round- and these bright young… pupils, were taking up her daylight hours again. As the class ticked towards its end, she walked around the room and plucked tests up from the students’ desks. Her high-heel boots made a rather sturdy click in the exact tempo of her steps around the room, zig-zagging through the desk columns, until at last she came to the young man seated in the only desk she hadn’t collected a paper from. Sybil paused here, smoothing one hand over the midsection of her shirt which was a black low-cut top over a more proper gray plaid quarter sleeve with the sleeves pushed up around her elbows. Her other hand clutched the tests until she finally picked up Eden’s, and gave it a good glance over. “Mm.” She mumbled, as if displeased, before she lifted her eyes to him. Sybil’s gaze was cutting and rather cold in all of its briefness as she turned in a pivot and departed back towards her desk. “Dismissed.” Sybil said as she never once raised her jade eyes from the paperwork once she reached her desk. It seemed far more interesting to her than the onslaught of teenagers in this city as she flipped through the tests monotonously. One by one the teens shuffled out of the room. Some whispered strange gossip about how the science teacher was an alien, or a widow, some even thought she was CIA or CDC- and only looked younger than she was. “Not you.” She’d say whenever Eden neared the door, raising a hand and plucking up a polished red pen and using it to point to the desk right in front of hers. “Shut the door and come sit. I’d like to talk about…” Sybil grew silent for a moment before she picked her eyes back up once more, drawing her shoulders back as she leaned into her chair, crossing one leg and twisting the pen between her digits. “Your grades.” Uub: Science had to be one of Edens most despised subjects , Eden couldn’t help but let out a groan when it came down to that obnoxious bell letting the students of KasaiHana high it was time to exchange classes. Edens pace was a bit slower when it came to that bell. But though this was a case Eden wasn’t the one to slack off. It had seemed the subjects he hated most were the ones he seemed to get good grades in due to his thrive to get the hell out of that class. Today was one of the most saddest of Edens sad days in science class. Eden had a test and though he was stuck studying last night and not fooling around as much as other kids his age would do the night before he felt he was well prepared. Eden couldn’t help but feel such a rush as he began to jolt down at the test getting a bit of uneasy stares from his classmates due to his enthusiasm at such a situation. The type of enthusiasm you believe to only see on game day. The young activist continued to roll his wrist a bit due to the continuous burning feel. There was always something about this rom that never sat right with Eden , Some of the kids felt that it was because she was an alien. Eden believed that to be as ridiculous as their grades. In which the same reason for those grades that Eden refused to rely on them at all. Eden watched Dr.Sinagra pace forward picking up each of their test Eden sat with a some what of a calm manner brushing his hands against the side of his midnight black hair that glowed beneath the light leaking from the ceiling lights. Eden in his tight leather long sleeved night shirt that held the same shade of his pants sat up as she made her way to his desk, Moving his head a bit to where he can decrease the chances of them making any type of eye contact. Eden feared that sinister glare of hers it gave him thrills as soon as he met them with his hazel-green hues.As soon as she told them to dismiss Eden couldn’t help but sigh in relief pulling his backpack over his shoulder attempting to race his way towads ‘the doorway only to have been stopped in his tracks. Eden turned slowly a bit concerned. Was his grades not what he expected ? Eden decided not to question it the quicker it would go so he responded with a slight shrugging with his shoulders pushing the door close which kept up with a creaking sound all the way until it was shut. “ Sure “ He said moving towards his seat quickly making himself comfortable allowing no sense of emotion be evident on his face. Diversity: “Eden Creed.” Sybil said his name like reading the headline of a small town newspaper. She bit the inside of her cheek as if it was more exciting than this, yet she slowly rose to her feet and picked his test up above the rest and walked around to the front of her desk. She still carried the red pen in hand as she would skim over his answers and then look to him before pausing in front of his desk, leaning back on her own’s front-side. “Your grades are fairly good. You apply yourself quite well, compared to the rest at least. But you can do better.” She framed each word with an ease and acceptable low volume from dusky plum painted lips. “I think you’re shying away from your full potential Mr. Creed. Now why is that? I know that teenagers have plenty to do. And at your age girls must be a big part of your lifestyle. But why do you think, you are not utilizing yourself to the fullest potential?” Now she seemed intrigued- not by an expression upon her features because they were ever undetected like trying to etch out writing in clear ice. But her eyes had an estranged and perplexing glimmer, as if she was testing him right then- a different kind of test perhaps, whilst tapping the red pen’s end gently upon the outside of her thigh. Uub: “Tch” Said Eden with a somewhat annoyed tone pushing his gaze to the side so that his wouldn’t meet hers. What did she mean not good enough was she trying to piss him off Eden thought slightly pushing his nostril to the side.” It’s enough for me to pass the class isn’t it “ Eden leaned his shoulders down a bit “ As for my social life I don’t believe thats any of your business but I can assure you it has no effect on my grades , thats for sure “ Eden turned to the side of the seat, setting his gaze to his next wanted destination. The door it never looked so lovely before in his life , Quickly setting the head of his chin on the palm of his hands. “ If there’s nothing else you wish to tell me , may I be on my way ? “ Eden stated in a more calm tone. his breathing matching his wanting to leave the room. Any more time wasted in that room was enough to have his head explode. Diversity: A smirk cracked her stoic expression, and her eyes lit briefly with a look of joyous engagement. “Don’t get fresh with me, boy.” Dr. Sinagra said lowly- but surely loud enough for him to hear. “You will leave…” She leaned away from her desk at last and idled casually to the door. This time she locked it, tucking the key into her pocket, and then she folded over a cheap chemistry poster over the vertical window to obscure anyone from looking in. “When I permit you to leave Mr. Creed.” She glanced back at him now, still twisting that red pen in her hands as she’d come nearer to him again. “You’re right. Your grades are passing, but is merely surviving enough? I’d call that failure to thrive.” Sybil said in a rather snarky tone, as if belittling him. “I’m sure everything else about you is the same. Easing through- rather than taking your youth to start with big dreams.” She took in a deep breath and her face faintly contorted into disgust. “You smell of hair product. If I were a predator, you would be the easiest prey because you’re detectable and lax to a nearly submissive standard.” Sybil locked her eyes with him now. It was obvious the teacher had gone from a discussion about trying harder in class, to pushing the boy’s buttons purposefully. Uub: Eden grew annoyed , Especially when she locked the door keeping the key in the grasp of her pocket “ What the ?! how dare you “ Eden was now irritated with the lady pushing from his seat quickly slamming his palms against the end of the desk. “ What game of you playing ! “ Eden stated setting his gaze towards her “ I have all I need to pass this damn class ! half the kids in this class would know that the word failing as an understatement bet yet you choose to patronize me ! “ Eden huffed a bit clenching his hands to fully automatic fist. “ What exactly is it do you want lady and how dare you speak on my hair , you must not know who I am ?! you know my name but not my story “ Edens breathing quickened up a bit never had he been pushed to such a extreme measures she was acting strange towards him and he had to get to the bottom of it. Diversity: “Hm.” She shook her head. “You’re getting angry. Over what? Your pride. Or, please don’t say it- that absurd hair?” She didn’t dare even flinch when he hit the desk or stood up, despite that the boy being a good seven or eight years younger than her was still taller and brawnier than her. “A rodent panics when he realizes the snake is coiling around him. I think of it as a primitive instinctual reaction to knowing that they are in trouble too deep to just claw their ways out of.” Sybil stepped forward, and stared up at him, piercing and hard as ice. The pen had disappeared, but her gaze held his almost forcefully, a challenging stance as she’d stare Eden down as if taller and bigger than him. “I am ridiculing you because you need the wake-up call. It just pains me to see wild creatures so domesticated and thumbed down, bent and pressed and fit into society whereas your only options are what is in sight- and not what is in mind.” She scoffed, and would reach out, and if permitted she’d graze her hand against his cheek. “Little Eden, have you too much pride to realize what’s happening to you?” Uub: “ Tch” As much as he hated to admit it she was right , Eden hands retracted his fingers a bit scratching against the desk as his muscles tensed up. Eden began to take in slow and calm breaths. What exactly was she getting out of this Edens eyes widen a bit the manipulator had been manipulated. Eden fell back into his chair slouched over a bit “ impossible.. wh-.. what are you “ He stated quickly pushing his head to the opposite direction of her hand which was sweeping against his cheek. His gaze grew vicious but yet tamed . What sorcery was this he couldn’t quite understand it things were going quite fast for him to keep grasp upon. Eden mutterd a bit his eyes kept a look almost as if he seen a ghost. “ What do you want ?” Diversity: “Well…” She seemed a bit surprised but it faded rapidly as she moved to sit on his desk and would lean forward a bit, putting her arms over her legs in a less than classical teacher posture. “I was expecting to fight you before you listened. So if anything, that’s a hassle I won’t have to undergo today.” But she’d still see him fight one day- somehow. She had to know his potential. For a long moment there was silence. The last of the commotion of lockers in the hall fell to emptiness as the students cleared away, and school let out. And all she did was study him- a curious analysis before she straightened up and seemed to soften. “Eden Creed. I’ve chosen you.” She said quietly. “And it’s ironic, I never take things for surface value- but even your name. Eden. It just fits perfectly into my hypothesis. My existential theories…” Dr. Sinagra would lean forward once more a bit, this time reaching into her pocket to pull out the red pen. “I want to see what you are capable of. Of course here is not the best place- but we will have all the time if you assist me. I want to know your potential. And then…” She twisted the pen and as it flipped so that from his point of view it would be flat in her hand, and as she twisted it back up, he would notice the pen was charred and the ink inside had turned to a thick burgundy smoke that was trapped in its superheated container. “Then I want to set your mind free.” Sybil laid the pen down, the smoke toiling violently in the tiny cylinder, her eyes studying his own reaction. She would see what he had to say, before she began teaching him the most basic lesson. The truth about the very first Sin of mankind. Uub: “ Eh “ Eden stated in a somewhat oddly fashion, If he said he had understood what she was speaking of he’d surely be lying. The young activist gently scratched the side of his midnight black hair. “ Fight me ? “ Eden chuckled a bit “ Oh you got me “ Eden stood up from his seat a bit setting his gaze onto the teacher. She spoke of his name and potential. But Eden couldn’t quite pin down on what on earth she was talking about. He quickly placing his hands deep within his pockets. Was this lady really an alien. Were those stupid kids right Eden thought. Eden quickly shaking his head disagreeing with himself the lady was surely a mess looking for Eden to put her out of her misery. Eden felt a bit amused by the thought seemingly that was all he could come up with due to her speaking of potential his name along with a fight and being here not the right place to go through with such heinous acts. Eden chuckled “ Listen lady “ He gave her a gentle smile showing a bit of comfort as he crossed each leg over the other allowing his arms to be planted lifeless behind his head, batting his eyes a bit. “ Listen lady I don’t speak in riddle , But if you wanted a fight all you had to do is ask “ Eden smiled pulling his right hand away from his head pushing it forward laying his palm out allowing his alliteration chi to change the retro purple aura that formed around that hand to turn into a somewhat bubbly substance.” I can make that that possible “ He smiled quickly closing his hand putting the chi out “ But.. don’t think I have fun laying my hands on woman I just came across some during the comings of the school and I’ve learned not to take them lightly anymore” Diversity: Lady, it was a term thugs used in reference to her. She disliked it. The only thing worse that she’d been called that was unacceptable for the circumstance- for any circumstance- was when some hoodlum called her a ‘thot’. And whatever that foolish term meant, she made him suffer for it. “So now you would fight me, when offered invitation?” She seemed amused, tracing her fingers up and down the pen’s length. “Funny. You didn’t motion to defend yourself when I called you a boy. A weak piece of prey, a vermin- not unlike a ragged street rat.” She felt her lips curl into a smile and while holding the hot pen very suddenly thrust her leg out. It was little distance between them, and while it wasn’t a very forceful kick, it was enough to slam her heel into his sternum if not avoided. Enough to throw him off the stool and plant him upon the floor. It was not a true move for Sybil, but it was engagement into combat. Egging him on- asking him to make her day per se. If the kick had been caught, or- as she expected him to- he chose to throw those little bubbles her way as they were already present, she would’ve utilized the pen. It would’ve snapped in its superheated frailty without burning her skin, and thrown its pieces so that the bubbles connected with the pen’s halves rather than herself while also ejecting the toxic smoldering red smoke between them to obscure what next was to come. Uub: Eden hadn’t seen the kick coming so it came at some what of a shock to him , It had seemed as the scenery around him froze. The kick met him at his sternum such a kick wasn’t suppose to do what it had done to Eden. He was forced back , Eden knocking over a few tables rolling a bit recieving a few bruises. “ You’re gonna regret that “ Eden stated pushing himself back to his feet. His intensity was clearly evident through his retro purple chi which flourished around him with such a fuel of rage pouring from it. But it soon died out Eden falling amongst his knee “ What the..” Eden leaned forward a bit quickly taking grasp of his sternum. “ How is this possible “ Eden stated struggling up to his feet walking with a bit of a limp giving off a slight chuckle before falling amongst his seat. “ Alright heh you got my attention “ Eden had yet to understand the whole situation of him being here but he knew receiving beatens such as that would aid him on catching grasp of the situation in anyway. Eden hadn’t had this much fun in a while and he didn’t think it would be in science class. Eden decided to shut up and listen to what she had to say there wasn’t much saying that he wouldn’t like it the lady proved her worth enough. Diversity: Sybil watched him topple over, having never even needed to utilize the superheated pen to his use. She would come to stand near him as he rose to his feet, awaiting him to retaliate but he didn't. It almost seemed as if he'd do so, and at the sight of his chi she too would've started ionizing her chi around her- an invisible gesture. Her painted lips curled into a rather mischievous grin as she'd see him sit back up upon his chair, and she would size him up for injuries. "Must've used more force than I'd expected. Either way, my attempt to get a rise out of you seems to have worked. Just look at you." She gestured to him now, standing even closer, as if appraising him of worth. "There is fire in you now. Fire that can burn all it touches. Fire..." She sounded now almost like teaching a class, holding up a finger as she smiled a little bit more. "Is dangerous, even untamed. But it is absolutely horrifying when controlled. Because fire and intellect together. Now there's a weapon that will root respect and fear in those who see it. A weapon you can conceal. A weapon you can use precisely." She reached out and touched his chest as if to check for bruising. "Eden, call me Sybil if you wish when we are not in class. I will call you when the time is right with a location. And there, I will teach you about the Original Sin. I will show you what I stand for. Then..." Dr. Sinagra leaned closer and he would smell her with his heightened senses, the smell of cool white grapes and yet the smokey warmth of a blown out quality wooden match. "Then I shall teach you self-control, over all that you do. And when you can control yourself- the world will be within your grasp." Sybil leaned back and flashed him a grin, one that was... intrigued as she pulled out the key and held it out upon a digit for him. "You may go now if you like, Mr. Creed. Class is over." Uub: Eden listened , And he didn’t regret it she told him everything he wanted to hear. He knew he had the potential he also wanted to rule. Was this lady the answer he’s been searching for He didn’t know but it was definitely worth the shot. She leaned in to where his heightened senses came into motion. Everything about this lady was devious and alluring and he liked it ! finally some excitement he thought. This was someone he can surely call an valuable alley. The wait was ling but things were finally looking up for Eden. Eden gave off a slight nod “ Heh you win Sybil I’m in “ Eden stated but when she allowed him to leave he merely wanted to refuse. But if he learned anything today it was to not piss her off anymore than he already had. Eden gave off a slight nod taking the key from her grasp. “ Uh yeah Sybil see you tomorrow “ Eden rose from his seat making his way to the door. “ I’ll be waiting for your call try not to take so long “ Eden moved towards the door inserting the key receiving a clicking sound which was evident the door opening. “ and Thank you “ His voice was somewhat disorientated as if he forced himself to say that which he did considering his attitude and the current situation. Following that were the doors closing behind him pondering in the next time they meet not as teacher and student but an indestructible force one shouldn’t reckon with. Category:Ark 17